


As long as I have you

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Caring Loki, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki pretends to be annoyed, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sibling Incest, Sick Thor is adorable, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki can't believe that Thor decided to get sick on New Year's Eve. Now, Loki is stuck at homeandhas to take care of his big brother.And, okay, maybe-just maybehe doesn't mind it all that much.





	As long as I have you

"I can't believe you got sick on New Year's Eve," Loki says, his eyes on the TV screen while his hands are busy stroking Thor's hair.

They're in the living room and Thor's lying on the couch with his head on Loki's lap, the TV on with whatever stupid Christmas movie Thor has decided they're watching now. It's a rather adorable sight, Loki has to admit, his brother's huge, strong body curled up in a small fluffy blanket and his face nuzzling Loki's thighs. Sick Thor is like a puppy - a really big puppy, but a puppy nonetheless -, which, Loki guesses, is exactly how Thor is the rest of the days, as well, with the only difference that sick Thor is more needy and likes to cuddle even more, like _all_ the damn time.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," he replies, grumbling, and when Loki glances down at him there's a ridiculous pout on his lips. Yeah, definitely a puppy. "I'm sorry you have to miss the party. You can go, you know, if you want. I can survive on my own."

"You can hardly survive without me when you're not sick," Loki says - only half joking - and rolls his eyes.

"Loki, I'm serious. You should go," Thor insists and Loki is afraid that if he keeps rolling his eyes they might just stay like that. 

"I didn't even care about the party, you idiot. I agreed because you wanted to go; we always spend New Year's Eve together. I have no desire to be with people I don't like while they’re getting drunk and becoming even more obnoxious than they already are," Loki mutters and purposely avoids looking down at Thor, knowing that he'll find a wide smug grin on his stupid handsome face. 

"Aw Loki, you love me so much," Thor coos and this time Loki does look at him, narrowing his eyes in a glare. 

"I'm afraid your situation has gotten worse, brother," he says and places a hand on Thor's forehead as if to prove his words. 

Thor, of course, just grins at him wider and nuzzles his cheek against his thigh, humming happily when Loki resumes caressing his hair. He's quiet for a while and Loki thinks that he can finally enjoy the peaceful silence - well, silence apart from the sounds of the stupid movie - when Thor decides to turn around and bury his face against the hoodie Loki's wearing. 

"What are you doing, now?" Loki sighs, a bit grumpily, but reaches to rearrange the blanket so it covers Thor's back; that's what you get for being so fucking big, he guesses, you can't even fit under a blanket. 

"Shh, nothing," Thor mumbles a bit sleepily, and reaches for the hem of Loki's hoodie, lifting it up so he can press his lips to his exposed stomach and Loki hisses when Thor's cold fingers touch his skin. 

"Jesus, you're freezing. Do you want me to get you another blanket? Make you some tea, maybe?" He asks, because sure, puppy Thor might be annoying but he's not about to just let the idiot freeze.

"No, you're all warm and soft, I'm gonna be fine," Thor says, and snakes his hands around him. Thor's big cold palms on his back make him slightly shiver but he lets his brother use him as his personal heater for now. It's not something that _he_ hasn't done before, after all; Thor is usually the warmer one.

Thor keeps placing small kisses on his stomach and a giggle escapes Loki as Thor's beard tickles him, which, of course, makes Thor continue with his kisses, causing his bearded jaw to brush over Loki's skin. 

"Thor! Stop it, you know I hate it when you do that," he grumbles and squirms helplessly but Thor keeps him in place, because, apparently, being sick does nothing to reduce his strength.

"No, you don't. You love my beard," Thor says smugly and sucks an open-mouthed kiss on his belly that causes Loki to let out a little yelp. 

" _Ah, hey_ \- yeah, I love it when you eat my ass, no when you use it to tickle my belly," he says matter-of-factly which was the wrong answer because now Thor is laughing, and soon his laugh turns into an ugly cough that has Loki wincing. He reaches with his hand and pats his brother's back until he can breathe normally again. "You're a mess," he murmurs, his voice more affectionate than before, and leans down to place a kiss on his head that Thor accepts with a small whine. 

"Come on, I'm gonna make us some tea," he says, tapping Thor on the shoulder so he'll free his hold around him. 

"No, don't leave," Thor says and actually tightens his arms around him even more. It reminds Loki of when they were kids; whenever one of them was sick they'd both end up staying at home because Thor would hug him as tightly as he could and he would refuse to let him go, no matter what their mom said. 

Loki, the little shit that he was, would look at their mom with a helpless expression on his innocent face, seemingly unable to do anything to break out of his big brother's hold. He doesn't know if she ever found out that this had started because of him; the first time Thor had gotten sick, Loki had gone to him crying, not wanting to go to school alone without his big brother. Thor, as always, had found the perfect solution and so, since then they always spent their sick days in bed cuddling and playing. Their mom had given up trying to stop this little tradition of theirs at some point. 

"I know what you're thinking," Thor croons and Loki realizes that he's been silent for the last few seconds. "You were _so_ cute, sleeping peacefully in my arms. You were always drooling all over my pajamas." 

Loki doesn't even fight the fond grin that makes its way to his face. "Shut up, I wasn't drooling," he chuckles, looking down to meet Thor's gaze, and feels his heart swelling with affection; he'll never get used to seeing so much love and adoration in Thor's beautiful blue eyes when his brother looks at him. 

"Oh, you were definitely drooling. But I didn't mind. I was just glad that I had you all to myself. And you fitted so well in my arms, you've always been so little," Thor coos, his grin growing wider and fonder. 

"Hey, _I_ am normal. You've just always been huge," Loki grumbles but he fails miserably when he tries to glare at his brother, his lips still curled in a smile. "Now, let me go make us tea."

Thor does so with a resigned sigh and Loki returns back a few minutes later, holding two mugs of tea that he places on the table in front of the couch. Thor sits up, wrapping the blanket over his broad shoulders and lifting an arm in an invitation for Loki to go snuggle up against him. Thor shoots him a wide innocent smile and Loki shakes his head fondly before climbing on the couch and tucking himself under his big brother's arm. 

The moment he has settled on the couch Thor squeezes him tight in his hold, making him squeal. 

" _Thor_ , let me, at least, breathe," Loki whines but Thor ignores him and instead, starts peppering his face and hair and everywhere he can reach with small kisses. Loki can't fight back his giggles as he squirms in Thor's arms. "Why are you so annoying when you're sick?"

"Oh come on, brother, you say that I'm annoying almost every day, you should have gotten used to it, by now," Thor says teasingly and continues his assault. 

"You're insufferable. Now, stop kissing me, I don't wanna get sick," he grumbles between his chuckles, trying to pull away when Thor tries to catch his mouth in a kiss. 

"Come on, just a _little_ kiss. I might be dying, Loki, at least, let me have this," Thor says and Loki, once again, _has_ to roll his eyes. 

And everyone says that _he_ is the drama queen. 

"If you get me sick, you're definitely going to die because _I_ am going to kill you," Loki mutters but leans in and allows Thor to join their lips in a gentle kiss that as much as Loki enjoys, he doesn't let it last for long. 

"Now, drink your damn tea before it gets cold," he tells him and Thor hums but doesn't pull away. He just keeps nibbling playfully on his cheeks; Loki won't be surprised if he's left with red little marks all over his face. "Are you hungry? Stop fucking mouthing at my face, Thor."

"How are you always so soft," Thor says instead of actually answering him, ignoring him completely and rubbing his cheek against his. It sounds like a rhetorical question so Loki doesn't answer. And despite his annoyance, the comment brings a smile on his face. 

Eventually, he stops being Thor's "food" - his cheeks no doubt having turned pink - and they drink their tea. They sit curled up together, leaning into each other and Loki can't help but relish the familiar scent and feeling of his brother's body against his. It's Thor, of course, that breaks the silence again, when the clock shows 23:59. 

"Loki! Only one minute left," he exclaims enthusiastically and _really_ , are sick people supposed to have so much energy? 

"Yeah, so? What do you want me to do, start counting down?"

"Yes, come on- oh, never mind, I have a much better idea," he says and Loki doesn't have the time to ask about said brilliant idea because a moment later there are lips pressed against his, warm and tasting sweet like honey.

Loki allows it without any complaints this time – another little kiss won’t hurt anyone, right? –, returning the kiss immediately. They kiss until they hear the fireworks outside and then some more – they’ve never been good at stopping once they’ve gotten a taste –, before pulling apart. "Happy new year, baby brother. I love you so much." Thor murmurs softly against his lips, his voice low but gentle and full of adoration. 

"Happy new year, love," Loki whispers and pulls him in another kiss.

 

It's not a surprise when Loki wakes up sick the next day. Of course, he's planning to take full advantage of it, which, obviously, means that he'll have Thor do anything he wants for him. Then again, he guesses, it won't be very different than any other day. One thing he knows for sure is that he'll have to _suffer_ through hours of being cuddled in his big brother's strong arms and being held against his broad chest, surrounded by his lovely scent and warmth, while Thor kisses him and cherishes him and caresses his back and hair and massages his sore body with his skilled hands. 

What a _terrible_ way to start the New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed😀  
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!🤗


End file.
